Frecia
Frecia, officially the Democratic Republic of Frecia (Freek: Frenikí Demukratía or ), is an island nation located in . It is inhabited by , , , and people. The island was dicovered by Portuguese explorer in 1489. It is a natural harbor with an island in the middle. The city began to settle on the island called Elezeria. Later in the eighteenth century began to settle heavily in the mainland to the banks of the river Kä. History Main article: History of Frecia Early History (Pre-1489) Frecia's history begans with the Portuguese explorer, Bartholomeu Dias, when he discovered the island in 1489, as he leads a Portuguese expedition around the Cape of Good Hope to India. On his return trip to Europe, word of his discovery spreads quickly, but isn't capitalized upon by the larger powers of Europe, who were instead more interested in colonizing the larger continents of North and South America, rather than the relatively small island of Frecia. Instead, the ever-opprotunistic Dutch take advantage of the situtation to set up their own colonies on the island, but instead end up going to South Africa as they failed to locate the island. Colonial Era (1489–1670) .]] As the years pass, the Greeks dissatisfied with life in Ottoman chartered a ship in 1507 to search for the island of Frecia to start a new life there, successfully locating it in the space of a few months. To advertise their island home and develop the local population with hard-working individuals, the colonists use their ships to import more Greeks, as well as Bulgarians and Romanians, who were willing to pay for a life free of the oppression in their homelands, and work hard to secure that life. These colonists would later form the core of Frecia's new population in the coming centuries. Settlement of the island was swift, and by far the only major colony in the world with an Eastern European majority unlike the rest of the European colonies in the world with Western European populations. The foundation of the city of Neikios in 1508, was considered a major event in Frecian history. As it was settled independently of any of the European monarchs, and those of the Eastern European kingdoms lacked any means to reach Frecia, Frecia could be claimed by no one, though the Dutch did attempt to make a claim that as they did send colonists to find Frecia, they could thereby claim the island as their own by way of planned attempts. However, with a war looming with Spain, no attempts to conquer the island could be made. This would only last for a brief period of time as the Europeans, as greedy as ever, turned their glaring eyes toward Frecia, and launched numerous expeditions to bring the island into the fold. The first to do so was France, which had been seeking a way to secure the region for themselves and cut the other powers off from East Asia. They were repulsed at the coast near Ionina. Later came the Spanish, who would play another role in Frecia in the 1700s, but were at the present seeking to compete with Portugal who too launched an expedition to the island at the same time. Both with quickly defeated in a series of campaigns around the southern tip of Frecia. Finally came the Dutch, who had the feeling of being cheated out of the island. They were easily dealt with when the Frekian navy destroyed the majority of the Dutch fleet before it even reached the coasts of Frecia. As no nation could claim Frecia, and the population was largely Eastern European decsent, Frecia was able to claim it had no master and that it was was all intents and purposes, a free country. In 1655, Frecia declared itself the Kingdom of Frecia, establishing a monarchy that would remain in political power until the mid-20th century. Until then, Frecia quickly developed its defences and fleets so as to remain free of any potential invasions from Europe, having learned for past battles the determination of Europe to claim all of her own, no matter the cost. However, Frecia did not forget that it was seeking to prosper from its new found independence, and thus did not squander all of its major resources toward the waging of possible future wars with Europe's colonial powers. This led to Frecia developing over the next several decades as an independent nation free of the wiles of its former European masters who fought amoungst themselves. The resulting effect saw many of Frecia's many resources going toward the development of life on the island and not to the many pointless conflicts in Europe and its colonies. Frecia's experienced what many could consider a golden age, where the wealth of the island grew considerably, and the population of Frecia exploded permitting the development of many new and masterfully crafted cities marking the wealth and prestige of the Frekian population. Shortly after the monarchy was declared, the capital fo Frecia was moved to Kalmakä at the natural harbor in the east for ease of growth. However, the city of Neikios would remain the center of trade, the arts, and culture for Frecia throughout its entire history. In the meantime, Frecia would develop and prosper as it used its position to increase the lot in life of its people. Post-Independence Growth (1670–1800) Following the years Frecia declared independence in 1655, Frecia focused its energies into expanding across the island it had claimed for itself. Expansion northward was the goal of the nation, with new settlers being channeled northward by the government to increase the nation's claim over the rest of the island, especially given Europe's "first come, first served" mentality toward colonization. Securing the island for Frecia was not so much an economic tool as it was a political one. If too many European powers gained a foothold on the island, Frecia's future and very well its survival would be at stake. The need to colonize the rest of the island was a matter of survival as well as prestige. Between 1649 and 1830, Frecia would undergo a massive period of growth and development aimed at securing the independence it had gained, and ensuring that Europe had no reason to take what it claimed to be its own. As Frecia moved up toward the north through what is today known as Ionina, the Frekian settlers ran into groups of Portuguese settlers, who had settled in the region sometime before Frecia became an independent nation. Stating the fact that Portugal had discovered the island first, the colonists believed that it was only right for them to colonize it freely and without retribution from any other powers. As the colonists had discovered the Portuguese had no intentions of leaving, and had known of the Frekians desire to take the island for themselves. This resulted into a series of battles known as the Battles of Ionina, designed to dislodge the Portuguese from the region, and drive them off the island. It wasn't long before the far more numerous Frekians drove the Europeans off the island, and secure the region of Ionina for themselves. With no military aid from Portugal, far more concerned with its Brazilian holdings, the colonists would be forcced to leave. Though the Portuguese had been evicted from Frecia, this would not be the last Frecia would see of them. However, for the time being, much needed growth and peace had been aquired, and Frecia's population spend the next century expanding across the island uncontested. Whenever any issues arose on the island, they were largely of Frekian origin, and quickly resolved. This peace would last until 1740 with the Battles of Ticismikis (1740–1752) in the lower highland regions of the island. As it would turn out, the island had been sparsely colonized by the Spanish, who had been following the Portuguese around, and learned of Frecia. In true Spanish form, the kingdom claimed all of Frecia completely unaware of the fate of its neighbor's colonies. Frecia refused to allow this, and fought a brief conflict with the Spanish to ensure no threat to the island's security arose. Frecia ruthlessly booted Spain and its forces from the island in 1752, totally barring the Iberians from taking any part of Frekian land. Like Portugal, Spain had many more important matters to tend to than fight over a seemingly "poor" island. For the next century, Frecia would be left in peace, and like before, any issue that appeared were of Frekian design and origin, and had little to do with the Europeans who were absorb in their own political dealings. Soon though, Frecia would be facing an enemy within itself, and one which was largely preventable. Until that time however, Frecia would experience a period of growth and development well into the 19th century. Frecia in the Early-1800s (1800–1836) Frecia continue to grow as its wealth increased, forging strong trade relations with many of the world's foremost trading powers, one of whom was that of the Dutch Republic. The two nations developed strong bonds in their many economic ventures, one of which was Frecia's financing of the Dutch Cape Colony in the 1700s. However, when the British took over the region, resulting in the famous Voortrek in the 1830s, many of the Dutch colonists moved to Frecia where they sought to start an easier life far from the hostile African natives and the oppressive laws of the British Empire. By the late-1800s, the Dutch could be found in large numbers in Frecia's cities and towns, and were having a strong impact on the culture of the nation. By the turn of the century in 1900, they were amoungst Fecia's foremost citizens, providing a valuable contribution to the development of Frekian culture. Frecia was a vocal critic of British expansionism in South Africa, denoucing the empire's annexing of sovereign Boer nations such as Transvaal, and commiting war crimes against the population by way of its concentration camps during the Boer Wars. As a result, Frecia became a close friend of the Netherlands and the Afrikaner peoples, and given the nation's proximity to South Africa, many Afrikaners made routine trips to Frecia to meet their relatives who often provided supplies to the Boer's war effort, albeit informally. Though Frekians of Greek descent would remain the most powerful of Frecia's citizens, the Dutch/Afrikaner population would serve as a major player in the nation's development, often serving as famous political leaders, wealthy busniessmen, or great military commanders. The Ioannia Crisis (1836–1841) During the long and unchallenged period of territorial growth in Frecia, the nation had come to aquire a number of precious resource deposits that had remained untapped by any powers anywhere, and with Frecia's control of the island largely undisputed, the nation was free to exploit all mineral resources it found with impuity. In 1825, a huge reserve of gold was discovered in the mountains of northern Frecia, in the region known as Ioannina. This region soon came to be a major source of revenue for the state, providing close to 30% of all mineral exports made by the nation, and close to half of the nation's wealth. So great was the wealth of the gold mines established there, that many military forces were relocated to the area to defend them from greedy colonial empires, while settlers were quick to build homes in the area to benefit from the wealth. The region soon came to grow into the third-wealthiest place in Frecia, though the distribution of wealth in Ionannia was horribly biased. The Greek Frekians that governed the region were largely outnumbered by their Romanian and Bulgarian counterparts who had been discriminated against by the Greek majority in Frecia. Having moved to Ioannina in search of better lives, they found themselves used to work in the mines while the Greek Frekians benefited from their hard work and labor. This lit a fire in the hearts of the Romanian and Bulgarian Frekians, which soon led to fighting. In 1836, Romanian-Frekian Silvestru Mandruleanu was elected by the non-Greek Frekian majority in Ioannina, and immediately began making demands of the central government that the wealth in the province be spread equally or "alternative measures" would be taken to do so. The government rebuffed Mandruleanu's demands, and soon a cold war erupted between the wealthy Greek Frekian minority, and the poor Romanian and Bulgarian Frekian majority in Ioannina. In 1841, the issue of equality in Ioannina exploded. Mandruleanu was found shot to dead in his office, the culpits being the Greek Frekians threatened by Mandruleanu's proposed reforms to take their wealth and spread it to the masses. This led to the non-Greek majority siezing the capital of Ioannina, and declaring the province's independence, seeking to take the region's vast wealth and spread it amoungst themselves, Not willing to let its largest source of revenue slip away, and fearing the dangers of a wealthy rival on the island, Frecia immediately set about to crush the uprising through force of arms, leading to the beginning of the First Union War. First Union War (1841–1852) The outrage from the cold-blooded murder of Mandruleanu led to the call of arms amoungst the downtrotten Bulgarian and Romanian Frekians who saw their only true leader martyred by greedy members of Greek Frekian merchant class. The militias and farmers of the Ioannian countryside assembled in the city of Zargas to prepare themselves for the war they believed would set them free from their leaders' repressive actions. On March 6th of 1841, a seperatist government was established in the city of Zargas under the leadership of President Krasimir Guentchev, who appointed three men to lead the armies of the newly established Republic of Ioannia. These were fellow Bulgarian Frekian Vlado Levski, Romanian Frekian Stanislav Vladimirescu, and another Romanian Frekian Cornel Ianculescu. Known as the Ioannian Trio, the three generals would wage the war of freedom the Bulgarian and Romanian Frekians had waited for for decades. The first action of the war would begin at the Battle of Nontan, where 5,300 Frekian soldiers dispatched under General Damianos Galonopoulas to retake the Nontia province, ran into 2,200 Ioannian soldiers who had prepared defenses for the coming battle and dug in outside the city. The Frekian army was highly unprepared for the battle, and in the heat of battle, Galonopoulas was wounded by a stray shot, but survived. Fearing his death, he ordered his vastly larger army to fall back, handing an easy victory to the rebel. This battle would build the facade within the rebel forces that Ioannia could win any battle no matter how disproportioned the forces might be. That would prove to be their undoing. In the end, the rebels were vastly outnumbered, outgunned, poorly motivated, and poorly led. A prolonged war with the government would only see their slow but certain demise. As fate would have it, the war was slow and grueling. The government permitted prolonged sieges of poorly defended towns, not because there were rebel forces inside, but to slow the people that no force would defy the monarchy. The government crushed Ioannia at every single battle for the next five years until the Battle of Ramnikä, the only Ioannian offensive of the war. 3,400 Ioannian soldiers under Stanislav Vladimirescu marched into Frekian-controlled territory to take the city of Ramnikä, where the Frekians were staging a major offensive themselves to take the Ioannian capital, Zargas, following a terrible string of defeats that cost Ioannia half of its territory. In a suprising display of leadership, Vladimirescu charged with the 310 cavalry of his force into Frekian lines, shattering the force, but dying in the process. Winning Ramnikä gave the rebels hope, but hope could not win a war. By 1849, Ioannia was surrounded, and all of its avaliable men were recalled to defend the capital while Ioannian diplomats attempted to secure a political victory, seeking out any foreign powers that would possibly recognize them as a soverign nation. Failure to proceed with this process beforehand served to prevent powers like Britian or France from recognizing Ioannia, and thus left the tiny rebel country at the mercy of Frecia. After a two-year siege of Zargas, the city was assaulted by a 24,000-man army under the commander of Field Marshal Nikodemos Elipandas, named as one of Frecia's generals. Elipandas and his army smashed into the Ioannia army of 7,800 men, killing the majority of the defenders, and wiping out most of the Ioannian resistance in the process. By all accounts the war had ended with the execution of Krasimir Guentchev on June 14th of 1852, who had as historical recall, had been hiding in closet crying and begging for mercy as the Frekian troops searched his residence. Though the fighting had ended, the lesson from the war had not. The government had discovered quite violently, that its actions had created a rift within Frekian society, one of which needed to be tended to immediately lest another conflict of even greater proporations devestate the nation and divide it forever. The rebels had thus scored at least one long-living victory, the victory that allowed future generations of Bulgarian and Romanian Frekians the same rights as their Greek and Dutch neighbors. The war would see Frecia rebuild, but allowed for an old enemy to return, misled by the recent war as a sign of weakness. Second Union War (1865–1877) Main article: Second Union War Following the end of the First Union War, Frecia entered into a period of reconstruction and recounciliation, seeking to leave behind the wounds of the past and build forward to a new future that would see all groups within the nation prosper for the new laws and policies enacted by the government. However, across the Atlantic Ocean, an old enemy of Frecia had caught wind of the recent conflict on the island, and sought to "reclaim" what it had long lost, seeking to abuse the weakness of Frecia. This enemy was Portugal, still brooding over its defeat nearly two centuries past, and wished to return to the island nation and bring it to heel. Having been fostering the imperialistic spirit that had swept the European continent, Portugal was engaged in many colonization attempts throughout the world, and thus saw fit to colonize Frecia once more. Using the excuse that Frecia could potential threaten its holdings in Angola, Portugal declared war on Frecia in 1865, invading the nation with more than 85,000 troops, and blockading many of the nation's ports with its superior naval forces. Having recovered from the Napoleonic Wars long ago, Portugal was fielding newer weapons and technologies to prevent another invasion of its lands, and was marching through northern Frecia with ease. Frecia was still fielding older muskets and cannon, and had not yet rebuilt the military devestated in the past conflict. However, the fear of Europe and the refusal to lose the land they had just fought for in the past, stirred up a patriotic spirit in many of Frecia's citizens. A force of 120,000 troops were immediately mobilized from all ranks and classes of Frekian society. For most of the conflict, Portugal's forces went where they pleased within the northern half of the island. The Portuguese were occupied with fighting the Frekian partisans that had lodged themselves in the mountains, forcing the invaders to follow them and dislodge them wherever they were found. This led to prolonged sieges and battles, many of which were tremendously bloody, and forced both Frecia and Portugal to recoop their losses by holding off on further offensives. However, for Frecia, this became a time to reorganize, re-equip, and retrain, leading to Frecia building up one of the most developed military forces in the world at the time. The government purchased the best rifles and cannons avaliable from Britian, France, and Germany, and moved to get these to its forces on the front as quickly as possible. The Frekian military immediately went on the offensive on November of 1873, after successfully bogging down the Portuguese forces long enough to prevent an assault on the Frekian heartland, and allowing their own troops to prevent for the coming campaign for the northern territories. The Frekians were lead by General Kyriako Elipandas, son of former general Nikodemos Elipandas from the First Union War. Seeking to follow his father's footsteps, Elipandas led his forces from the front, marching against the Portuguese occupiers wherever they were found. Leading a force of 35,000 troops, General Elipandas led the central column of Frekian soldiers against the Portuguese, winning a number of major battles for Frecia. By 1876, most of the Portuguese forces had been defeated and repelled from their holdings in the north. The blockade was broken by a Frekain naval force in 1875 after a secretive buildup in one of the nation's lesser known ports allowed for the construction of several ironclads. The Battle of Sazalis in 1877 broke the back of the Portuguese invasion, and with a loss of 17,843 Portuguese soldiers in a single battle, all momentum and support for the war back in Portugal had collapsed. The easy war that should have resulted in immediate submission to Portugal had resulted in a gridlock and later defeat. With the war ended, Portugal surrendered and acknowledged Frecia's independence. No European nation would ever attempt to invade the island nation again. Following the war, Frecia was left with a large and powerful military force, one which the government agreed not to disband given the hype of imperialism at the time. From that point onward, Frecia would maintain a relatively large military force to defend its soverignity, and would seek to stay on top of military developments in the process. While the war cost Frecia greatly, it united the formerly disunited country, and fostered within the populace a sense of brotherhood and nationalism, a feeling that would define the culture of Frecia for generations to come. World War I (1914–1918) The decades that followed the Second Union War were peaceful ones, ones that saw the economic and cultural growth of Frecia. No civil unrest had presented itself after the conflict, and Frecia was more united than it had even been at any point in it past. Using that unity to the full, the government used the newfound economic prosperity of Frecia to industrialize the nation and expand the infrastructure of the country to its highest capacity for the time. Little desire for war or aggression had been shown by Frecia, though that feeling would be put to the test by events overseas once again. The Arckduke of Austria, Ferdinand II, was shot to death alongside his wife, and the Austrians, egged on by Germany, declared war on Serbia, though the Serbians have since been declared the aggressors that started the conflict. Frecia's neutrality was tested when the British sought to "collect" on good will shown in the past. They requested the prompt and decisive assistance of Frecia in the war, and threatened economic sanctions just in case they Frekians attempted to trade with the Central Powers. Standing firm and clear on its grounds of neutrality, Frecia refused to aid any participents in the Great War, and refused to trade with the British in accordance with that declaration. Infuriated with the small nation, Britian along with France, blackaded Frecia in retribution from the nation's refusal to join their war. Still standing firm, Frecia's government adopted a policy that called for the collective contribution to the survival of the nation from each and even citizen, either in the aid of bonds or material possessions to maintain the economy of Frecia. In doing, the strength and resolve of the Frekian people carried the day, as citizens from all walks of life in the nation did their part to keep the welfare of their nation and each other alive and well. The blockade could do little break the will of the Frekian government, and with the aid of the Romania, Greece, and Italy, Frecia was able to break the blockade, as the three European nations threatened to back out of the war if Britian and France continued their blockade, citing the protection of their ethnic brothers and sisters in Frecia as reason enough to do so. With the blockade broken, Frecia's economy recovered, and by 1917, with the United States involved in the conflict, there was no longer any reason to drag Frecia into the war as well. World War II (1939–1946) Cold War (1946–1991) Modern Era After 1878 Frecia definitely is unified under the peace treaty of Klovdiv. Geography Frecia can be divided into five general geographical regions: the east coast, the Nontia Massif, the central highlands, the west coast, and the southwest. The highest elevations parallel the east coast. East Coast The east coast consists of a narrow band of lowlands about one kilometer wide, formed from the sedimentation of alluvial soils, and an intermediate zone composed of steep bluffs alternating with ravines bordering an escarpment of about 500 metres (1,640 ft) in elevation, which gives access to the central highlands. The coastal region extends roughly from north of Baie Calinderu, the most prominent feature on the east coast of the island formed by the Masoala Peninsula, to the far north of the island. .]] The coastline is straight, with the exception of a bay, offering less in the way of natural harbors than the west coast. The Canal des Pangalanes, an 800-kilometre (497 mi)-long lagoon formed naturally by the washing of sand up on the island by the Indian Ocean currents and by the silting of rivers, is a feature of the coast; it has been used both as a means of transportation up and down the coast and as a fishing area. The beach slopes steeply into deep water. The east coast is considered dangerous for swimmers and sailors because of the large number of sharks that frequent the shoreline.Madagscar also has many mountains, forests, rivers, and lakes. Nontia Massif The Nontia Massif region at the north end of the island. Further north is the Montagne Ambria, which is of volcanic origin. The coastline is deeply indented; two prominent features are the natural harbor at Veredu, just south of the Cap Ambria, and the large island of Nosy-Be to the West limits the potential of a port at Veredu by impeding the flow of traffic from other parts of the island. Central Highlands The NCentral Highlands region at the center end of the island contains, at 3,580 metres Mount Koku, the highest point on the island. The central highlands, which range from 800 to 1,800 m (2,625 to 5,906 ft) in altitude, contain a wide variety of topographies: rounded and eroded hills, massive granite outcrops, extinct volcanoes, eroded peneplains, and alluvial plains and marshes, which have been converted into irrigated rice fields. The central highlands extend from the Tsaratanana Massif in the north to the Ivakov Massif in the south. They are defined rather clearly by the escarpments along the east coast, and they slope gently to the west coast. The central highlands include the Anja High Plateaux; the volcanic formations of Itasy (Lake Itasy is in a volcanic crater) and the Karatria Massif, reaching a height of 2,643 m (8,671 ft). The Isalo Roiniforme Massif lies between the central highlands and the west coast. West Coast The west coast, composed of sedimentary formations, is more indented than the east coast, thus offering a number of harbors sheltered from cyclones, such as the harbor at Madgadia. Deep bays and well-protected harbors have attracted explorers, traders, and pirates from Europe, Africa, and the Middle East since ancient times; thus, the area has served as an important bridge between Frecia and the outside world. is an touristic zone near Yalavises town. Miadas prefecture.]] Silting up of harbors on this coast, caused by sediment from the high levels of erosion suffered inland in Frecia, is a major problem. The broad alluvial plains found on the coast between Madgadia and Tolescu, which are believed to have great agricultural potential, are thinly inhabited, in many places covered with swamps of Frecia mangroves, and remain largely unexplored, although they are the subject of mineral and hydrocarbon exploration activity. The giant oil fields of Tsimirov (heavy oil) and Bemogou (ultra heavy oil) lie towards the west of the island. Southwest The southwest is bordered on the east by the Ivakov Massif and on the north by the Pisala Roiniforme Massif. It includes 1 regions along the south coast, the Mahgou Plateau and the forest region occupied by the Antandrov people. Rivers and lakes The Nara and Gogu rivers flow from the central highlands to the east coast, as does the Manov, which flows from Lake Alatrai. Other rivers flowing east into the Atlantic Ocean include the Bemarovo, the Ivandrov River, and the Mananjary. These rivers tend to be short because the watershed is located close to the east coast. Owing to the steep elevations, they flow rapidly, often over spectacular waterfalls. Important lakes, aside from Alatra, include Lake Kinkov in the northwest and Lake Ihotrescu in the southwest. Climate Frecia is part of Southern Hemisphere's subtropical zone. It experiences a wider diversity of climatological changes than most other countries in sub-Saharan Africa, but also tends to retain lower average temperatures than other countries that reside within this range of latitude. In a simple, straightforward sense the Western Cape Province in particular, and the western part of the country have a Mediterranean climate with warm to hot, dry, sunny summer weather and mild, rainy conditions in winter. The pleasant Mediterranean climate of the western coastal regions is an opposing contrast to the climate of the eastern coastal and northeastern interior regions. Frecia's climate in the Southern Hemisphere's summer and winters 2012 The eastern coast and northeastern interior experiences a subtropical climate and subtropical highland climate respectively. Both climate types in the two regions share similar characteristics: hot, humid summers with frequent late afternoon thunderstorms from November to March, and a cooler, dry and sunny winter season lasting from June to September. In a broader climatological sense, the dry season lasts from April and extends all the way to October, nearing the beginning of the hot, humid wet season. Seasons Frecia has the seasons of weather as typical for the southern hemisphere, with the coldest days in July–August. The Benguela Current, a cold motion that moves from the lower South Atlantic Ocean (including Frecia, South Africa, Namibia and Angola), causes moderate temperatures on the West Coast. On the central plateau, which includes Free State and Gauteng provinces, the altitude keeps the average temperatures below 30 °C (86 °F); Johannesburg, for example, lies at 1,753 metres (5,751 ft). In winter, also due to altitude, drop to the freezing point, and in some places, even lower. During winter, it is warmest in the coastal regions, especially on the eastern Indian Ocean coast. Precipitation is to be expected mainly in the summer months, with the exception of the Western Cape, which is a winter-rain area that enjoys a Mediterranean climate. Politics Government Administrative Divisions Frecia is divided by: # 4 regions # 11 provinces # 36 prefectures # 720 municipalities Foreign Relations Military The Frekian People's Army is the official military arm of the Frekian government, tasked with maintaining security within the nation and defending the sovereignty of the Frecia. The FPA consists of 91,673 active soldiers, and another 107,938 in reserve. The military is divided into three branches: the Frekian People's Army Ground Force, the Frekian People's Air Force, and the Frekian People's Navy. The military is composed of an all-volunteer force, the result of a decade long effort to form a wholly professional army following the government's decision to end conscription, though during times of war, men and women may be selected to join the military temporarily. Founded in 1655 as one of the several institutions created by the newly formed government of Frecia, and was originally formed of 12,500 men recruited from the capital city and the surrounding towns. As the years passed and Frecia expanded across the island, the military expanded to 25,000 and then 48,000 men. With a long history of warfare, both against foreign invaders and internal troubledours, the military has plenty of combat experience, and a long military tradition many are proud to defend. Currently, Frecia spends upwards of $3.268 billion on its military every year, or about 0.62% of the national GDP. Frecia does not have access to nuclear weapons, though the option to go nuclear has always been open to the government, which like Japan, South Africa, and Brazil, has ability to produce the weapons, yet desire not too. In the event that they do make the choice to aquire nuclear weapons, the Frekian military can produce ten within the first year of the decision. Economy Transport Energy Demographics Language In Frecia are 4 official languages Romanian, Bulgarian, Greek and Frecian. The Frecian language is the mixture of the other languages. Religion The 55% population is Orthodox, 30% profess to be Catholics and 15% of Frekians belong to other religions or are unaligned yet other. Most of the Orthodox population comes from the Greek Frekian people of the nation who brought their religious beliefs with the during the colonization of Frecia. Likewise, the Catholic population predominately comes from the Romanian and Bulgarian populations of Frecia. As for the minority religions, this happens to include a number of Protestants who are of Dutch origin, the result of the formation of a large Dutch minority in Frecia saw the influence of the Dutch Reformed Church introduced into Frecia by the late-1800s, with much growth during the early-1900s. Health Education Culture Art & Media Music Frecian music is an rich mixture of Greek, Romanian, Bulagrian, and Afrikaner musical influences. The first musical tradition of Frecia dates all the way back to the 1600s during the time of the Portuguese colonists' habitation of the island. The A''frikaner'' version in Galkida Festival in 2011. * Estract of ancient music in Frecia in XVII century. * Andrei Martinu c.1680 Anghianatu sung in the Romanian language as a popular dance song. Category:Frecia * Aetewtweetw. * Aetewtweetw. Sports Category:Frecia Category:Nations Category:Countries